NoEnd House
by eileithyiakudo
Summary: Semenjak Satsuki mendengar soal NoEnd House dari teman SD-nya di reuni, dia jadi sangat penasaran. Awalnya dia hanya ingin mencari tahu, tapi kemudian atas bujukan teman-temannya, mereka pergi mengunjungi rumah misterius itu. Dan yang menunggu mereka adalah rumah hantu yang tidak biasa...
1. 1st Room

**A/N** : Happy Halloween (yang telat tiga hari), everyone! Cerita ini terinspirasi dari _creepypasta_ terkenal NoEnd House. Saya membuat versi Jepangnya dengan karakter dari anime Kuroko no Basuke. Oh, ya, FYI, bisa dibilang cerita ini adalah sekuel dari Penginapan Berhantu. Bisa dibaca terpisah karena tidak berhubungan, tapi kalau mau membaca itu dulu boleh banget *smirk*

 **Warning** : DaiSuki dan HyuuRiko. Yang tidak suka silahkan tekan _back_.

Selamat merinding!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saya cuma pinjam karakternya saja untuk menyalurkan imajinasi. NoEnd House adalah milik mas Brian Russell (atau om, ga tahu orangnya), saya cuma menggunakan idenya demi memuaskan imajinasi horor saya.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **1st Room**

.

.

.

"Apa katamu tadi?" Aida Riko mendongak dari majalah yang dibacanya.

"NoEnd House. Pernah dengar?" Satsuki asyik membaca informasi di laptopnya. Semenjak mendengar tentang NoEnd House dari temannya di reuni SD beberapa waktu lalu, gadis itu mencari-cari di internet soal rumah itu.

"Apa itu?" Kawashima Mina, yang tadinya fokus pada game RPG yang sedang dimainkannya di ponsel, sekarang ikut-ikutan mendongak.

"Semacam rumah hantu. Katanya yang bisa mencapai pintu keluar akan mendapat hadiah 50.000 yen." Sahut Satsuki tak acuh.

"Hah?! Cuma untuk menyelesaikan rumah hantu?" Riko tersentak duduk. "Ah, tapi mungkin saja itu bohongan kan?" Lanjutnya. Matanya menatap Satsuki penasaran. Yang ditatap mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah. Soalnya katanya belum pernah ada yang bisa mencapai pintu keluar."

"Ah, masa? Seseram apa sih rumah hantunya?" Mina kini meletakkan ponselnya di lantai, ikut-ikutan penasaran. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada karakter penyihirnya di dalam game yang kini dibantai habis-habisan oleh monster.

"Tidak tahu. Makanya sekarang aku mencari tahu. Aneh sekali, aku tidak menemukan cerita seperti itu di internet." Satsuki menjawab tanpa menoleh. Matanya asyik menelusuri _website-website_ tempat-tempat seram di laptopnya. Riko dan Mina berpandangan, mengangkat alis.

"Memang temanmu itu tahu dari mana?" Tanya Riko.

"Sacchan? Entahlah. Dari dulu dia suka cerita-cerita seram. Sewaktu SD kami biasa mengelilinginya, mendengarkan cerita darinya. Setelah itu biasanya kami tidak berani pulang sendiri." Satsuki tersenyum mengenang. "Yah, biasanya Dai-chan mau kupaksa menunggu sih, jadi aku pulang dengan dia." Satsuki nyengir.

Mina mendengus, sementara Riko memutar bola matanya bosan. Daiki selalu saja menuruti keinginan Satsuki pada akhirnya, meskipun diiringi protesan panjang. Ternyata kelakuannya itu sudah mendarah daging sejak SD. Mereka selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa kedua teman masa kecil itu belum pacaran juga, padahal kelakuan mereka sudah seperti orang pacaran.

"Terus, si Sacchan ini cerita apa saja padamu?" Tanya Riko.

"Hmm..." Satsuki kini memutar tubuhnya membelakangi laptop. Ia bersila menghadap dua orang temannya, mengingat-ingat cerita teman masa SD-nya itu. "Tidak tahu kapan mulainya, tiba-tiba saja ada kabar dari mulut ke mulut soal NoEnd House. Disebut NoEnd House karena katanya tidak pernah ada yang bisa mencapai pintu keluar. Terdiri dari 5 ruangan yang katanya bisa membuat jantungmu berhenti saking menyeramkannya. Setiap ruangan lebih seram dari ruangan sebelumnya. Aturan rumah itu sederhana: capai pintu keluar dan kau akan mendapatkan 50.000 yen. Katanya letak rumah hantu itu berpindah-pindah tempatnya, tidak ada yang tahu pasti di mana. Tapi kata Sacchan, Halloween tahun ini, tepat pada tanggal 31 Oktober, rumah itu akan dibuka di pinggiran kota Tokyo."

"Berpindah-pindah, maksudnya seperti pasar malam keliling?" Tanya Mina.

"Begitulah. Dan katanya sekarang rumah hantu itu dibuka di pinggiran kota Tokyo." Satsuki mengulang penjelasannya lagi, seolah-olah penjelasannya yang tadi tidak cukup jelas bagi kawan-kawannya. "Sacchan bilang kalau aku berminat dia akan mengirimkan alamatnya padaku."

"Eh? Dia tahu dari mana alamatnya?" Tanya Riko.

"Dia pernah masuk ke sana, tapi katanya menyerah di ruangan ketiga. Dia bilang karena kita mendaftar dulu dengan mengisi data diri, kita nanti akan dikirimi e-mail yang berisi alamat tempat dibukanya rumah itu untuk periode berikutnya, siapa tahu kita nanti ingin mencoba lagi."

"Pasti banyak yang mencoba lagi, kan? 50.000 yen lho." Kata Riko, jelas-jelas tertarik dengan hadiahnya. "Mau coba ke sana?" Sambungnya.

"Oh, entahlah. Sacchan bilang cukup banyak juga yang tidak mau mencoba lagi saking menyeramkannya rumah itu." Satsuki menggigit bibir.

"Terus kenapa kau mencari-cari soal itu di internet?" Tanya Mina dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku kan cuma penasaran." Kilah Satsuki. "Aku tidak bermaksud masuk ke dalam sana." Lanjutnya sambil bergidik.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau kan sudah pernah lihat "itu" yang sebenarnya. Masa takut pada rumah hantu?" Ujar Riko sambil memutar bola matanya. Satsuki mendelik. Dia tidak suka pengalamannya menginap di penginapan berhantu diungkit-ungkit lagi. Hanya karena pernah melihat hantu bukan berarti dia jadi pemberani.

"Tapi coba pikir, Satsuki. Kalau bisa sampai pintu keluar dapat 50.000 yen lho! Itu banyak sekali!" Mina berkata penuh semangat. Jelas sekali dia berminat mencoba memasuki rumah hantu itu. Riko nyengir mendukung, membuat Satsuki cemberut.

"Maaf saja ya, tapi aku tidak berminat memasuki rumah hantu mana pun di dunia ini." Kata Satsuki sebal.

.

.

.

Satsuki sama sekali tidak berminat pada rumah hantu. Apalagi yang mencurigakan macam NoEnd House. Tapi entah bagaimana, di akhir bulan Oktober, dia beserta tiga orang lainnya berdiri di hadapan rumah bergaya Jepang kuno, yang adalah NoEnd House. Sungguh aneh karena mendengar namanya yang sangat barat, tapi ternyata rumahnya malah bergaya Jepang tradisional. Ada pintu gerbang kayu beratap tradisional disambung pagar tembok tinggi sebagai pembatas rumah itu dengan jalanan beraspal di depannya. Setelah melewati pintu gerbang itu, mereka disambut oleh pemandangan rumah bergaya tradisional yang luas. Kalau ditilik dari samping, tampaknya rumah ini memanjang ke belakang.

"Bukannya kau bilang rumahnya berpindah-pindah? Bagaimana caranya memindahkan rumah seperti ke berbagai tempat?" Hyuuga Junpei bertanya sambil menatap Satsuki. Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa rumah sebesar ini dipindah kemana-mana, kalau memang benar lokasinya selalu berpindah-pindah.

"Mungkin bukan rumahnya yang berpindah. Tapi mereka yang membuat NoEnd House di bangunan-bangunan tertentu yang sudah mereka pilih." Ujar Daiki.

"Tumben otakmu jalan." Junpei menyahut, tapi buru-buru memalingkan wajah ketika Daiki memelototinya. Riko menghembuskan napas pasrah. Dia dan Mina berhasil membujuk Satsuki untuk masuk ke NoEnd House. Tapi Satsuki tidak mau mereka pergi bertiga saja, makanya rencananya Satsuki mengajak Daiki, Riko mengajak pacarnya Junpei, dan Mina mengajak pacarnya Makoto. Tapi di detik-detik terakhir Mina malah terserang flu, dan Makoto jadi batal ikut karena merawat Mina yang tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Jadilah akhirnya hanya mereka berempat saja yang masuk NoEnd House. Mina sudah mewanti-wanti hadiahnya harus dibagi berenam kalau salah satu dari mereka berhasil mencapai finis. Yang lain mengiyakan saja.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk." Riko menarik tangan Junpei, yang pipinya jadi merona. Satsuki senyum-senyum saja. Aneh sekali pemuda itu masih suka malu-malu padahal mereka sudah cukup lama berpacaran.

Keempatnya memasuki pintu depan. Pemandangan yang menyambut mereka hampir mirip seperti lobi di penginapan tradisional. Di depan pintu terdapat _genkan_ , dilengkapi dengan rak untuk sepatu dan sandal. Di _genkan_ sudah ada empat pasang sandal rumah, yang anehnya dua pasang sandal untuk laki-laki dan dua pasang untuk perempuan. Seolah-olah manajer rumah hantu ini sudah tahu yang akan datang adalah dua pasang muda-mudi. Di depan genkan, ada meja tinggi dari kayu seperti umumnya resepsionis penginapan. Pemandangan ini membuat Satsuki bergidik, mengingat malam ia menginap di penginapan berhantu dulu. Dia sudah berpikir untuk mundur, tapi tidak enak pada Riko yang sudah semangat mau masuk dan Mina yang ingin ikut tapi malah sakit.

Mereka mendekati meja resepsionis. Di meja itu terpampang rapi selembar kertas berisi aturan dan petunjuk, sementara satu lembar di sampingnya berisi kolom-kolom yang di atasnya bertuliskan: "MOHON ISI DATA DIRI ANDA". Hanya ada dua kolom, nama dan alamat e-mail.

Satsuki menarik kertas panduan ke arahnya dan membaca.

"Selamat datang di NoEnd House!

Rumah ini akan membuat bulu kudukmu berdiri dan membuatmu terkencing-kencing! Aturannya mudah: lewati 5 ruangan yang ada dan kau menang! Pemenang akan mendapatkan 50.000 yen. Apabila ada lebih dari satu orang pemenang, 50.000 itu akan dibagi sesuai dengan jumlah pemenang. Jadi usahakan menang sendiri, ya!

Semoga sukses!

Ttd,

Kru NoEnd House

NB: Ruangan pertama ada di sebelah kanan, silahkan ikuti petunjuk panah. Dan jangan lupa mengisi data diri. Kami akan menghubungi kalian, siapa tahu kalian mau mencoba lagi periode berikutnya!"

Keempat orang muda-mudi itu saling tatap.

"Jadi kita cuma perlu melewati 5 ruangan." Ujar Daiki.

"Jangan bilang "cuma"!" Tegur Satsuki, membuat Daiki memutar bola matanya. Kalau takut ngapain juga dia mau kesini?

"Ayo, segera tulis data diri supaya kita bisa mulai." Riko berkata sambil meraih pulpen yang disediakan dan menulis nama serta alamat e-mailnya. Dia kemudian menggeser kertas itu ke arah pacarnya, yang dengan segera mengikuti tindakannya. Keempat orang itu bergantian menulis data diri mereka. Setelah selesai mereka begerak menuju sebelah kanan resepsionis. Sebuah kertas besar tertempel di dinding, berisikan tanda panah tebal ke arah kanan, mengarah pada sebuah pintu geser bertuliskan angka satu besar.

Riko menarik napas. "Siap?" Tanyanya. Yang lain mengangguk. Mata mereka terpaku pada tanda panah besar di dinding itu. "Ayo mulai."

Keempatnya pun berjalan menuju pintu ruang pertama. Daiki menggeser pintunya dan masuk, diikuti ketiga orang lainnya.

.

.

.

Ruangan pertama itu berupa ruangan segi empat luas yang berukuran setidaknya 6x6. Dindingnya terbuat dari kayu berpelitur berwarna coklat. Ada sebuah sofa panjang yang bisa memuat empat orang, dan didepannya ada televisi. Sudah. Itu saja. Tidak ada barang lain di ruangan itu. Tidak ada jendela. Yang ada hanya pintu geser di belakang televisi dengan angka 2 besar.

Keempat muda-mudi itu saling berpandangan. Tampaknya pertanyaan yang sama memenuhi benak mereka. Sofa dan televisi? Itu saja? Untuk rumah hantu yang katanya sangat seram, ini jelas mengecewakan. Tapi tidak ada yang menyuarakan kekecewaan itu. Alih-alih bicara, mereka berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di sana, berdempetan.

Televisi yang ada di hadapan mereka bukanlah televisi layar datar yang modern. Televisi itu sangat kuno, berbentuk kotakan besar dan bisa ditebak tidak ada lagi yang menjualnya kecuali toko barang antik. Tepat ketika keempat orang itu duduk, televisi menyala. Yang muncul hanya gambar statis. Gambar itu terus muncul selama dua menit penuh sebelum akhirnya berganti menjadi gambar sebuah ruangan. Warna tayangan televisi itu hitam putih. Gambarnya menunjukkan sebuah ruangan yang mirip dengan yang mereka tempati saat itu. Ada sofa panjang dengan empat orang duduk menghadap ke televisi.

Kemudian kamera bergerak mendekati empat orang itu. Jalannya gambar itu sedikit naik turun. Sepertinya kamera dipegang oleh seseorang. Tapi orang yang memeganginya berjalan sangat lambat dan hati-hati, dengan cara merekam yang entah kenapa membuat keempat orang yang menontonnya merasakan perasaan tidak enak—seperti _stalker_ yang diam-diam merekam idolanya. Satsuki menoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa bukan mereka yang direkam dari belakang. Kamera semakin lama semakin mendekat, kemudian berhenti sekitar dua meter dari keempat orang itu. Lalu suara _kemresek_ terdengar di televisi. Suara itu diiringi dengan suara dengungan rendah tidak nyaman yang bertahan selama lima menit penuh. Keempat muda-mudi itu hanya berpandangan dengan tatapan tidak nyaman, tapi jelas tidak mau keluar. Masa mereka menyerah di ruang pertama?

Tepat ketika suasana makin tak nyaman dan Satsuki membuka mulut untuk bicara, suara itu berhenti. Keempat orang itu menatap kembali televisi di hadapan mereka. Tidak ada gerakan apa-apa dari orang-orang di dalam televisi. Mereka hanya diam selama beberapa saat. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja, keempatnya menoleh. Keempat orang yang menontonnya terlonjak kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu, terutama karena orang-orang di dalam televisi itu mengenakan topeng-topeng iblis yang biasa dijual di festival-festival. Orang-orang bertopeng itu hanya memandang ke arah penonton tanpa bergerak. Tindakan itu sangat aneh, membuatnya menjadi menyeramkan.

Setelah beberapa menit berlanjut dengan rasa tidak nyaman kembali menggerogoti keempat muda-mudi itu, suara _kemresek_ kembali terdengar. Kali ini diantara suara itu terdengar suara seorang laki-laki—berat dan serak, dan dia bicara seperti tenggorokannya luka parah.

"Selamat...datang...di...no...end...house..."

Suaranya terputus-putus. Ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Lalu suara _kemresek_ mengeras, dan layar berubah menjadi statis. Keempat orang di sofa meneguk ludah. Ini menyeramkan, tapi bukan rasa seram yang biasa mereka temui. Ruangan itu sendiri cuma ruangan biasa yang tidak menyeramkan. Tapi rasanya aura ruangan itu membuatmu tegang, membuat bulu kudukmu berdiri, membuat isi perutmu bergolak dengan tidak nyaman. Sesuatu seperti menyuruh keluar dari sana segera, tapi logikamu menolak.

Keempat orang itu menghela napas lega ketika layar statis itu mati dan ruangan menjadi hening.

"Ha...haha..." Riko tertawa canggung. "Tadi itu _menyeramkan._ " Ujarnya. Ketiga orang lainnya memandangnya, dan menyadari bahwa dia berkeringat dingin.

"Ayo ke ruangan selanjutnya." Ujar Daiki sambil bangkit berdiri. Meskipun dia kelihatan tenang, yang lain bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda itu gelisah dan ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari situ. Tiga orang lainnya mengikuti tindakan si pemuda berkulit gelap. Daiki berjalan menuju pintu ruangan kedua diikuti Satsuki. Di belakangnya, Junpei menggenggam tangan Riko, memberikan senyuman menenangkan dan menariknya mengikuti dua orang lainnya.

Daiki membuka pintu, dan masuklah mereka ke ruangan kedua.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : Ini baru ruangan pertama. Jangan kabur, ya. Ikuti sampai ruangan terakhir...


	2. 2nd Room

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, saya cuma pinjam karakternya saja untuk menyalurkan imajinasi. NoEnd House adalah milik mas Brian Russell (atau om, ga tahu orangnya), saya cuma menggunakan idenya demi memuaskan imajinasi horor saya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **2nd Room**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keempat orang pengunjung rumah hantu itu terhenyak mendapati pemandangan di ruangan kedua.

"Wow." Riko berbisik. " _Creepy_."

Dan itu memang benar. Ruangan itu lebih kecil daripada ruang sebelumnya. Tapi sama seperti ruangan pertama, ruangan kedua ini berdinding kayu dan tidak berjendela. Suara musik mengalun perlahan di ruangan itu. Brahms Lullaby, musik yang biasa digunakan di mainan bayi.

Boneka dengan berbagai jenis dan ukuran memenuhi ruangan itu. Tapi bukan boneka cantik yang dijual di toko-toko, melainkan boneka-boneka yang sudah kusam, kotor dan rusak. Boneka-boneka memenuhi langit-langit ruangan, hampir semuanya cacat—kehilangan tangan, kehilangan kaki, baju robek-robek dan busa keluar. Ekspresi boneka-boneka itu datar namun tajam menusuk, membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Mereka semua bergoyang-goyang pelan, seolah mengikuti iringan musik yang terlantun.

"Ayo jalan." Daiki menarik tangan Satsuki dan berjalan memimpin rombongan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mencengkeram lengan pemuda berkulit legam yang menggandengnya. Bola matanya menatap ke sekeliling. Sekumpulan boneka berdiri di berbagai bagian ruangan, seperti gerumbul semak. Semua boneka itu lusuh dan kotor dan sebagian besar sudah rusak. Sepertinya ada orang yang dendam pada mereka, yang dengan sengaja mengeluarkan isi perut mereka, atau memotong leher mereka, atau menancapkan pisau di kepala mereka dan mencipratkan cat merah pada mereka—karena banyak di antara boneka itu yang berbercak-bercak merah. Beberapa malah kelihatan seperti menangis karena ada cat merah meleleh dari matanya. Dengan ditambah cara boneka-boneka itu menatap para pengunjungnya, siapapun pasti akan merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Itu tanda panah, kan?" Junpei angkat bicara, menunjuk ke dinding di ujung ruangan. Ketiga orang lainnya memperhatikan arah yang ditunjuk si pemuda berkacamata. Tampak sebagian kertas berwarna putih tertempel di dinding kayu. Sebagian tanda panahnya tertutup boneka teru-teru bozu besar yang memandang sedih ke arah mereka, tapi bisa dilihat itu tanda panah.

"Ayo." Daiki berkata sambil berjalan menuju tanda panah itu, berhati-hati untuk tidak menyenggol boneka yang menggerombol di mana-mana.

"Wow. Itu set boneka Hina paling menyeramkan yang pernah kulihat." Komentar Riko ketika melewati tengah ruangan. Ia menunjuk pada _dankazari_ yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. _Dankazari_ itu terletak di belakang sebuah boneka jepang berukuran setengah badan yang kimononya sudah robek dan ada yang menusukkan kawat-kawat di perutnya—tembus sampai punggung.

Di atas _dankazari_ itu terdapat satu set boneka Hina lengkap. _Dankazari_ itu sudah kelihatan tua dan bobrok. Alas merah yang menutupinya kotor dan dipenuhi noda-noda berwarna coklat. Miniatur-miniatur yang melengkapi set boneka itu sudah tidak karuan, banyak yang patah dan berwarna sangat kusam. Boneka-boneka yang dipajang di atasnya pun tidak kalah kotornya. Baju mereka sudah sobek-sobek, wajah mereka hampir berwarna hitam saking kotornya, dan seseorang jelas tidak menyukai sang permaisuri, karena dia telanjang dan botak.

"Sudahlah. Ayo terus." Satsuki, yang entah mengapa merasa perutnya bergolak tak enak ketika memandangi set boneka Hina itu, sedikit mendorong Daiki untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Riko tampak memandang kosong boneka-boneka Hina itu selama beberapa saat sampai Junpei menegurnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Junpei, mulai merasa khawatir. Mungkin memang sebaiknya mereka tidak memasuki tempat menyeramkan ini.

"Huh?" Riko mengerjap.

"Ayo. Kita ke ruangan selanjutnya." Kata Junpei, kemudian tanpa banyak bicara lagi menarik sang pacar menjauhi _dankazari_.

Keduanya berjalan di belakang Satsuki dan Daiki, yang sekarang sudah berdempetan. Tepatnya Satsuki yang memepet Daiki, jelas terlihat tidak nyaman dengan ruangan itu. Daiki sendiri kelihatan tak acuh seperti biasanya. Tapi Junpei tidak menyalahkan Satsuki. Ketika mereka berjalan, rasanya seperti boneka-boneka yang digantung berayun mengikuti langkah kaki mereka. Ditambah lagi suara musik Brahms Lullaby yang seharusnya menenangkan, tapi jika diputar dengan sangat lambat dan digabung dengan pemandangan aneh ini menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

Mengikuti petunjuk arah panah, mereka berbelok ke sambungan ruangan. Ketika mereka berbelok, musik tiba-tiba berhenti dan ruangan menjadi hening. Daiki, yang berada paling depan, berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat rombongan kecil di belakangnya terpaksa berhenti serentak juga. Satsuki mencondongkan tubuh ke samping untuk melongok melewati tubuh Daiki. Gadis itu serta merta memekik kaget dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung pemuda di hadapannya. Riko dan Junpei, yang penasaran, ikut-ikutan melongok isi ruangan itu—mereka mencondongkan tubuh ke samping karena tubuh besar Daiki menghalangi pandangan. Riko memekik tertahan dan Junpei terlonjak kaget.

Ruangan sambungan itu sepertinya sama saja besarnya dengan ruangan boneka di belakang mereka, tapi ruangan itu tampak lebih luas karena kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana, kecuali sebuah sosok yang membuat mereka semua kaget tadi.

"Itu hanya boneka." Ujar Daiki setelah mengamati selama beberapa saat. Dia menghembuskan napas lega. "Tidak apa-apa, itu hanya boneka." Sambungnya.

"Be-benarkah?" Satsuki terbata, kemudian takut-takut melongok dari balik punggung Daiki. Dan itu memang boneka. Memang mirip sekali dengan manusia bila dilihat sekilas, tapi setelah diamati baik-baik bisa dilihat kalau itu boneka. Satsuki memberanikan diri keluar dari balik punggung Daiki, mengamati boneka itu. Junpei melangkah maju untuk bisa mengamati lebih dekat sementara Riko menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kupikir mereka benar-benar memancang perempuan di ruangan ini." Ujarnya.

"Mana mungkin, kan?" Junpei tertawa canggung. Tapi memang boneka itu tentunya akan mengagetkan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Ukurannya sama persis seperti manusia dan penampilannya sangat mengerikan. Kedua tangannya terentang, masing-masing pergelangan tangannya diikat oleh tali tambang yang ujungnya dipaku di langit-langit. Kakinya satu menyentuh lantai dan satu tidak. Jelas sekali satu kakinya sudah copot dari engselnya, tapi tidak terjatuh karena kimono panjang yang dikenakan si boneka. Kepala boneka itu miring dan botak sebelah. Rambut yang tersisa di kepalanya sudah awut-awutan, mirip seperti ijuk.

Andaikan boneka itu masih baru pasti sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih, matanya besar, rambutnya hitam panjang dan memakai kimono. Akan sangat cantik dipajang di etalase toko. Sayang sekali kondisinya mengerikan. Di sebelah kanan boneka itu ada pintu bertuliskan angka 3, sementara di sebelah kirinya ada pintu bertuliskan "Exit".

Junpei melangkah untuk mendekati boneka itu, tampak mengagumi tubuhnya. "Ini dari silikon." Ujar Junpei, menyentuh dengan hati-hati bagian kepala boneka itu yang botak. "Pasti harganya mahal di pasaran." Lanjutnya.

Riko memandang ngeri pada pacarnya. "Junpei, hentikan!" Serunya. Gadis itu kelihatan cemas, seperti takut kalau-kalau boneka itu bergerak.

"Ini cuma boneka, Riko-chan." Ujar Junpei. Tepat saat dia berkata begitu, sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu di bagian kepala botak boneka. Di bagian bawah kulit boneka itu seperti ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak; seperti makhluk kecil berwarna hitam. Makhluk itu merambat perlahan di balik kulit boneka, kemudian berhenti di satu titik. Junpei mengamatinya dengan penasaran. Titik tempat makhluk itu berhenti kemudian berdenyut perlahan, seolah-olah makhluk itu sedang mendorong dari dalam. Junpei terus mengamatinya. Di satu sisi logikanya berkata bahwa ia sebaiknya mundur dan pergi dari situ, tapi di sisi lain ia ingin penasaran pada apa yang akan terjadi.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja kulit yang berdenyut-denyut itu pecah. Dari dalamnya keluar kutu-kutu berwarna hitam. Junpei memekik kaget dan melompat mundur. Dia melihat dengan ngeri kutu-kutu itu berjalan di sepanjang kepala botak si boneka, menelusuri kulit silikonnya, turun ke kimononya.

"Apa itu?!" Pekik Riko dan Satsuki hampir bersamaan dengan nada jijik. Kutu-kutu yang keluar dari boneka itu makin lama makin banyak.

Junpei melangkah mundur, tidak ingin kutu-kutu itu merambatinya. Bulu kuduknya meremang karena jijik. Tapi belum juga ada satu meter ia mundur, tiba-tiba saja lubang-lubang di boneka itu mengeluarkan cairan merah. Mata, telinga, hidung, mulut, bahkan cairan merah mengucur keluar dari kimononya, meleleh di antara kakinya. Para gadis memekik kaget dan Junpei semakin melangkah mundur, kembali pada rombongan kecilnya. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja, boneka itu mendongak ke atas, mulutnya terbuka, dan dia mengeluarkan jerit mengerikan.

Jeritan itu membuat keempat orang pengunjung rumah hantu menutup telinga mereka. Jeritannya pilu, penuh kesakitan, membuat mereka bisa membayangkan bagaimana seorang wanita disiksa dengan kejam; bagaimana ia dipancang di tengah ruangan dan dibiarkan saja sampai kutu-kutu menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah hampir satu menit berlalu jeritan itu berubah menjadi pekikan kecil dan memudar dalam keheningan.

Keempat orang di ruangan itu membuka telinga mereka yang tertutup, terengah. Mereka menatap ngeri boneka yang kini mendongak ke atas. Warna merah meleleh di kulitnya, sebagian cairan merah masih merembes dari kakinya yang tergantung, menetes ke bawah membentuk kubangan berisi kutu-kutu yang mengambang tak bergerak, mati.

"Apa itu tadi?" Daiki terengah.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ada semacam _remote control_ yang—" Belum selesai Junpei berkata, tiba-tiba saja kepala boneka itu terjatuh, menggelinding ke arah mereka. Kepala itu berhenti di depan kaki mereka. Keempat orang pengunjung itu memandang kepala yang dipenuhi cairan merah itu dengan ngeri, dan mata boneka itu sendiri seolah-olah balas menatap ke arah mereka. Hening berlangsung selama beberapa detik, sampai tiba-tiba cairan merah muncrat dari leher boneka, seperti air yang muncrat dari pipa bocor. Jeritan-jeritan para gadis langsung terdengar, memecah keheningan.

"Bergerak! Ayo bergerak!" Teriak Daiki panik. Cairan merah itu muncrat makin banyak dan bau besi dengan segera memenuhi ruangan. Daiki meraih tangan Satsuki dan menyeretnya menuju pintu berangka 3 di sebelah boneka. Junpei mengikuti tindakannya dengan menyeret Riko. Cairan merah itu mengenai mereka ketika mereka lewat di sisi boneka, tapi tidak ada yang peduli. Mereka semua berlari menuju ruangan ketiga.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: _Dankazari_ : panggung bertingkat (seperti tangga) yang digunakan memajang boneka Hina saat Hinamatsuri.

Hinamatsuri: perayaan setiap tanggal 3 Maret di Jepang yang diadakan untuk mendoakan pertumbuhan anak perempuan. Keluarga yang memiliki anak perempuan memajang satu set boneka yang disebut hinaningyo (boneka Hina atau boneka festival).

 _Well_ , chapter kedua. Sepertinya masih kurang seram ya. Semoga chapter depan bisa lebih seram lagi :)) Penjelasan di atas saya ambil dari wikipedia. Untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan gugling :)


End file.
